


Strawberry Shortcake

by kissing2cousins



Series: Awkward Boners [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Boners, Erections, Gen, Inappropriate Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward bonrs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for utter ridiculousness, we are not responsible for what may ensue after reading. Like ugly laughing, like the kind when you can't stop crying, even though you shit the bed.

*Carter meanders through the grocery store, finding herself in the cookie isle, stopping abrupty in front of the graham crackers*

Sam: La-boing!

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***If you don't get it, you don't want to. Search Urban Dictionary for more Info.


End file.
